Fighting the joker
by siriobiwan
Summary: Dave x John couple from Homestuck. Yaoi. Boy x Boy slash lemon BL boys love etc. Also contains Dave x Dirk and John x Gamzee
1. Chapter 1

"Dave, stop," insisted John trying to push the blonde boy off of him. Dave grunted in response and kissed John's neck sending a shiver down his spine. "Seriously," moaned John, "My dad could be home any minute."

"Or not," reminded Dave, "remember you said your dad was going bowling."

"It could have ended early," said John trying to push Dave off. Dave shrugged.

"We can deal with that when we get to it," said Dave before kissing John. John struggled trying to push Dave off. He could feel his heart racing and was sure it was beating loud enough for Dave to hear it. Dave licked John's lips before forcing his tongue in his mouth.

"Nngh, stop Dave," moaned John in surprise.

"Relax dude," said Dave, "You're so tense." John didn't even notice that his whole body was tense.

"Th-that's impossible given the circumstance," stuttered John blushing. Dave took off John's glasses and put them on the bedside table. He looked down at the brunette boy. John had a sensual look on his face that only invited Dave to tease him even more. Dave leaned down and kissed John again; his tongue exploring the inside of the boy's mouth. He could feel John resisting less and less. He grinded against John's groin region causing John to gasp.

"D-Dave," stammered John, "Ah y-you're so hard." Dave chuckled.

"I swear you are seducing me on purpose," he said. John tried to sit up, his face flushing red.

"N-no I'm not," he protested feeling embarrassed. Dave pushed him back down.

"Okay, okay. Whatever dude," he said kissing John again. John moaned again turning Dave on even more. He moved to John's neck and sucked it leaving a nice hickey that would be impossible to cover up. He hoped John's dad would say something. Dave never had a problem telling his friends and family that he was dating John but John wouldn't let him. He always insisted that he his dad would freak out if he learned he was dating a guy.

"D-Dave," moaned John. Dave stuck his hand underneath John's shirt lightly touching the skin tracing all the way up to his right nipple. John shivered and arched his back in response. Dave tweaked John's nipple causing the youth to gasp. Dave could feel John grow harder in response.

"You really feel it there, don't you?" teased Dave. John blushed and looked the other way. Dave chuckled and took off his shirt. He was skinny and slightly built. Sometimes he and his brother would go work out so Dave had a pretty nice body. Not wanting to be the only one without his shirt he took off John's shirt too. He leaned down and gently nipped on John's left nipple and played with his right. John moaned. Dave sucked John's nipple but was interrupted when John grabbed his face and kissed Dave. Dave eagerly kissed John back while embracing him. It was moments like these; feeling John's smaller frame in his arms, the warmth of their skin touching and the love Dave could feel from John's kiss that Dave truly felt that nothing could go wrong. He broke the kiss off for a second to take off his sunglasses and set them down next to John's. John seemed to have forgotten his earlier reluctance and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and pulled him down kissing him again. Neither of them heard the rattling of keys at the front door. Dave rubbed John's groin area with his hands before undoing his partners pants and sticking his hand underneath John's clothes. He grabbed John's member and gently stroked it. John groaned.

"Faster Dave," he said into his partners ear. All of a sudden the door opened.

"Hey John I brought some Be-" started John's dad before he realized that Dave was on top of John.

Dave quickly got off and stammered, "Mr. Egbert., I-I can explain." John's dad stared at Dave for a second than at John. John frantically zippered up his pants than grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

"Get out," he said calmly.

"Dad," started John before Mr. Egbert cut him off.

"Son I will deal with you later," he said barely able to contain his anger, "Now you, Dave, get out now." Dave grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"Mr. Egbert please listen," started Dave.

"No!" shouted Mr. Egbert, "I want you out now!" Dave backed up a couple steps. He looked at John. John shook his head signaling Dave to just give in. Dave slumped his shoulders and grabbed his shades. He looked at John again and walked out of the room. John's dad stalked him to the door. Once Dave was outside John's dad said, "Don't see my son. No now not ever in any way shape or form." Dave turned around in shock.

"I can't do that," said Dave.

"Why not?" demanded John's dad.

"I-I love John," said Dave. He felt a blush creep on his face. He had never told anyone he loved John, not even John himself.

"Learn to love someone else," said John's dad before slamming the door in face. Dave stood there shocked for a second. Sure he expected John's dad to be angry and shocked but not to respond like that. Of course, having Mr. Egbert walking into the room with his son having sex with a guy (and being on bottom) was probably not the best way to break it to him. Dave backed up and looked at John's window. John was peeking through the blinds. He smiled reassuringly at Dave. He looked away as if he heard something. He looked back and waved at Dave before disappearing from the window. The swinging curtains was the only indicator that someone was ever at the window. The next time Dave would see John would be 2 months later.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave threw one of Jade's many stuffed animals in the air. She was the only one that knew what had happened between John and Dave and why John was not allowed to hang out with Dave. "I miss him," said Dave. Jade nodded sympathetically.

"I know," she said. It hurt her a little to hear him say that. Dave and her dated at one point briefly before Dave broke it off. They remained friends but Jade never stopped liking him. Dave sighed and buried himself in her bed. She giggled. "Dave that's my bed," she said.

"I know," said Dave nuzzling into her pillow. He took off his shades and closed his eyes. Jade threw one of her stuff animals at him.

"Dave Strider," she said, "you are not going to sleep on my bed!"

"Goodnight," he said. Jade laughed and got up. She shook Dave furiously. "Hey!" exclaimed Dave sitting up. He brushed his blonde hair out of his blue eyes. Jade would have been content just staring into his eyes but that wouldn't be fair to Dave.

"Go get me some eggs boob," she said giving him some money.

"Can't you just make some food?" asked Dave.

"Just do it," said Jade shoving him towards the teleporter. Dave shrugged and stepped on the teleporter.

-later at the store-

Dave walked over to the eggs when he heard a familiar voice behind him ask one the employees where the Betty Crocker cake mix was. Dave turned around unable to trust his ears. The employee politely told the brunette boy what direction to head towards. John thanked the employee and walked away. Dave stood with his mouth slightly gapped open as he watched his lover walk away. He silently thanked Jane before sprinting around the store to get to the cake mix before John. He had just enough time to pretend he was looking at some brownie mix before John turned into the aisle. He saw John freeze when he saw Dave but then quickly recover and walk towards Dave. He stood a few feet from Dave and picked up some frosting.

"I thought you hated Betty Crocker," said Dave making John jump. John looked at Dave for a second before dropping his eyes.

"Oh D-dave," he said nervously, "I-I didn't even see you there." _Liar _thought Dave. Dave smiled sadly and put the brownie mix back.

"I'm surprised you even responded. You know, since your avoiding me and all," said Dave sounding more bitter than he intended. John flinched.

"It's not like I want to Dave," started John.

"Yeah yeah I know. You're dad won't let you near me," interrupted Dave, "Whatever dude." He picked up the box for chocolate cake.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked John, "He said I couldn't see you or talk to you much less hang out with you!" Dave put the box back harshly knocking a few boxes over.

"So you're saying that we couldn't have figured it out? Couldn't see each other in secret?!" asked Dave angrily. John looked away.

"It's my dad!" he spat back, "Unlike you I don't make it a game to see what I can get away with without getting caught." Dave stood still for a second. _This is not how I wanted this to go_ thought Dave _Chill Dave. Be cool. _"Geez," said John angrily, "If you had just listened to me and just watched the movie like I wanted to we wouldn't be in this mess." _Fuck it _thought Dave.

"Well sorry!" shouted Dave, "Sorry if I want to touch my boyfriend!" A couple of shoppers glanced their way. John turned bright red.

"Shh!" he frantically hushed, "People are listening!"

"Who gives a crap?!" shouted Dave, "I'm okay with people knowing I'm gay! HEY EVERYONE I AM GAY!" John lunged at Dave and covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" John pleaded, "You're embarrassing me!" Dave shoved John off of him.

"Whatever dude," he said backing up. He gave a dry laugh. "Whatever man," he said barely even able to stop it from cracking. He was glad his shades hid the fact that tears were welling up in his eyes. "Fuck it," he said, "I care for you so much. I would do anything for a couple seconds with you. Hell I sprinted across half of the store just to get here before you. But all I am is an embarrassment. Aren't I?" John stood there for a second unable to answer.

"Dave," he started.

"No man," said Dave backing up, "You know maybe if we told your dad before he walked in on us he might have accepted us. But you wouldn't let me. You know how hard it is when Rose is all over you not to throw her off of you or tell her off? But you know what? I'm done." Dave turned around and started walking out of the store.

"Dave! No! Dave wait!" John shouted. Dave ignored him and kept walking. Suddenly a body slammed into him almost knocking him over. John wrapped his arms tight around Dave and dug his heels into the ground. "Don't leave," he said his voice wavering, "I-I want to be with you." He gave a little sob and buried his face into Dave's back.

"Are you crying?" asked Dave incredulously. John responded but holding onto Dave tighter.

"Please don't break up with me," said John. Dave broke out of John's grip and turned around. John wiped his tears but new one's were forming. "I-I know my dad is completely opposed to us but I was never planning on breaking up with you. He's just my dad you know? I respect him so much I didn't want to do anything that would betray his trust. But I really really like you Dave. I," Dave couldn't hear the rest of what John was going to say because he had busted into tears and everything he said was no longer intelligible. Dave sighed and hugged John.

"You're a real piece of work you know that?" asked Dave. He pulled back and tilted John's cheek up and kissed him. "We'll figure out way through this. I promise," said Dave.

**No smut in this. I know very disappointing but this is not the end so don't worry. I will try to amp up the smut in the next few chapters. Please review! Thank you for reading! -Siri**


	3. Chapter 3

John leaned against Dave. They were sitting in Dave's room watching a movie. Dave's apartment was empty except for the two leaving some convenient alone time for them to hang out. Dave had his arm around John's waist when they heard the apartment door open.

"Hey little bro," shouted Dirk, "Did you see my cell phone?" John's face paled. 'What should I do?' he mouthed.

"No, did you check the refrigerator?" shouted Dave. 'Chill dude, bro is cool,' mouthed Dave back. They heard a crash from the kitchen.

"Shit," said Dirk, "When did all this crap get here?" Dave smirked and got up. 'Be right back,' he mouthed. John nodded. Dave walked out of his room and carefully closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen to see his brother shove various crappy swords back into the refrigerator.

"Hey," said Dave leaning against the counter and resting his head on his hand. Dirk glanced up at his brother.

"Hey lil bro," he said shoving the fridge door close, "What's up?"

Dave shrugged. "Just watching a movie with one of my friends," he said.

"Oh yeah?" smirked Dirk, "Is it that Jade girl. She still seems pretty into you." Dave snorted.

"Hardly," he said, "It's John." Dirk frowned.

"I thought he was banned from seeing you," said Dirk. Dave shrugged again.

"Yeah," answered Dave. Dirk looked at Dave for further explanation but didn't get any. Dave knew Dirk wasn't about to ask because that wouldn't be cool and Dirk was a cool guy.

"Oh there's my phone," said Dirk spotting it on top of the microwave. "Alright," Dirk said ruffling Dave's hair, "little guy I'm out." Dave waved.

"See ya," he said coolly while fixing his hair. Dirk smirked before leaving the apartment. Dave sighed and walked back into his room closing the door behind him. "Don't worry," said Dave, "He's gone." John looked visibly relived. Dave sat down next to John on his bed. "You need to stop worrying so much," he told John.

"I know," said John, "but Dad's going to kill me if he figures out that I am still seeing you."

"It's not going to happen," said Dave kissing John on the forehead, "I'll protect you." John smiled and kissed Dave on the lips.

"I'm lucky to have met you," said John. Dave smiled and removed his sunglasses revealing his intoxicating blue eyes.

"Me too," he said removing John's glasses and setting both of the glasses on the bedside table. He pushed down and started to kiss him. John wrapped his arms around Dave and pulled him in closer. Dave licked John's lips and stuck his tongue in John's sweet tasting mouth. He sucked on Johns mouth before kissing his neck. He nibble his neck lightly before licking his neck. John shivered and his breath became a little uneven. Dave took off Johns shirt and sucked on one of John's nipples. John moaned.

"Dave," he said softly. Dave looked up.

"Yes," he said smirking cruelly.

"Stop teasing me," said John blushing.

"Teasing?" asked Dave rubbing John's groin area, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He smirked at John. John moaned. Dave took off John's pants and kissed John's member through the thin fabric that made up John's boxers. John's member was rock hard. Dave chuckled and rubbed John's member through the fabric. "What should we do with this?" he asked Dave. John moaned and squirmed.

"Dave stop teasing me," he groaned. Dave chuckled cruelly.

"I won't know what to do if you don't tell me," he told John. John blushed.

"Th-there's no way I can do that," said John. Dave sat up.

"Well I guess we have to stop here," he said.

"No!" said John grabbing Dave's arm. "C-could you su-suck it?" He dropped his eyes and turned beet red. Dave grinned cruelly.

"That's better," he said kissing John on the forehead, "Now sit on the edge of the bed and take you're boxers off." Dave got off the bed to let John do as he said. John blushed.

"Could you look the other way?" he asked. Dave snorted.

"Okay Princess John," he said turning around. There was a little rustling than John told Dave he could turn around. John had put his boxers over his member as if he was trying to hide it. Dave laughed and used his hands to spread John's legs. He took off the boxers to reveal John's member. Dave got on his knees in-between John's legs and grabbed John's member. John made a funny squealing noise. Dave chuckled and kissed the tip of John's member before licking the shaft like it was a lollipop. John moaned. Dave could feel his pants grow tighter. 'Damn John is too sexy,' thought Dave. He opened his mouth and tried to take in the whole length of John. He gagged at first but got it the second time he tried. John moaned.

"Fuck Dave that feels so good," John moaned. Dave used his tongue to tease the head of John's member before sucking of it. John grabbed Dave's hair and forced Dave to take even more. Dave gripped John's thighs to keep him from gagging. John moaned again his hips bucking. "Dave. Fuck Dave it feels so good," he kept repeating. It was all Dave could do just to keep sucking John's member. John gripped Dave's hair painfully. A little of spit drippled down Dave's chin. Now when John bucked there was more that Dave could possibly take. Dave gripped John's thighs harder.

"I-I'm coming," shouted John and before Dave could back out he squirted his come down Dave's throat. Dave jumped back in surprise. He mind barely registered the pain as he ripped his hair from John's grip. John wasn't done coming and come on Dave's face. Dave coughed trying to clear the come from his lungs. 'Never doing that again,' thought Dave. Some come drippled down Dave's chin.

"Well that was hot," said a voice at the door. Both of the boys heads snapped to see Dirk standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the opened door with his arms crossed.

Dave couldn't think of anything else to say but, "Hi Bro." He was going to say something else but he started coughing. Dirk chuckled.

"John," Dirk said, "I think you better go home." John nodded his head embarrassed and got dressed. He sent an S.O.S. looked towards Dave. Dave started to get up.

"Dirk," he started. Dirk shook his head.

"Get down back into that position and don't move," said Dirk, "and I'll think about not calling John's dad." John looked panicked at that so Dave sat back down on his knees. By then John was fully dressed. "Come one John," said Dirk, "I'll escort you to the door." John shot Dave an alarmed look and all Dave could do was smile reassuringly. However, since he was covered in come John didn't feel much better. Dirk put a hand on John's shoulder and lead him to the door. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'm not telling your dad."

"You're not?" exclaimed John. Dirk shushed John.

"No silly," said Dirk, "And you're welcome any time. I just need to make sure I go over some things with Dave before I let him have sex with you." Dirk winked at John as he shoved him out of the apartment. "You know stuff like wear a condom," he said. John nodded eagerly.

"Thank you Dirk," John said before Dirk closed the door. Dirk smirked.

"No thank you," he said before heading towards Dave's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Dirk walked into Dave's room to see his little brother still on his knees with come on his face. He closed the door rather loudly to notify his brother he was now in the room. Dave looked at Dirk but quickly looked away embarrassed.

"Don't worry," said Dirk walking over to Dave, "I'm not going to tell his dad." Dave sighed relieved.

"Thanks Bro," said Dave. Dirk kneeled down in front of Dave.

"Tsk," he said, "Look at this mess you made." Dave sheepishly looked away clearly wanting to get cleaned up. Dirk wiped some come off of Dave's face and stuck his fingers in his mouth. Dave jumped backwards in surprise.

"Wh-," he started before Dirk shoved his fingers back into Dave's mouth.

"Clean the come off of them," he ordered Dave pushing him against the wall. Dave looked at Dirk bewildered for a second.

"No way," he said. Dirk grabbed Dave's hair painfully causing the younger boy to gasp. Dirk stuck his finger in but Dave refused again. Dirk use Dave's hair to shake his head like a rag doll. "Ow! Ow! Stop it Dirk! I'll do it! Stop!," gasped Dave. Dirk stopped shaking Dave's head around and stuck his fingers into Dave's mouth. Dave glared at Dirk than sucked the cum off of his fingers. Dave finished by licking the length of Dirk's fingers. Without saying anything Dirk grabbed Dave's shoulders and started to lick the come off of Dave's face.

"What Bro? Get off," said Dave struggling to get free. Dirk held Dave firm however. When he licked his neck Dave shivered.

"Bro," he said meekly, "Get-" Dave was intruppted by a kiss from Dirk. Dirk gently but firmly kissed Dave. He licked the inside of Dave's mouth while sucking on Dave's tongue. 'He's a really good kisser,' thought Dave. Dirk spreaded Dave's legs. Dave struggled but Dirk was too strong. Dirk settled in-between Dave's legs. Dave could feel his resistance getting weaker and weaker. Dirk broke off the kiss and let Dave come up for air.

"I'm really jealous," Dirk whispered in Dave's ears while undoing his own pants, "You let John come all over your face." Dirk pulled out his member and place Dave's hand around it.

"Hey!" started Dave, "What are yo-" Dirk interrupted him again with another kiss. He put his hand around Dave's and began to stoke his member.

"Just like that," Dirk whispered. Dave bit his lip. Dang his bro's voice was really getting to him. Dirk let go of Dave's hand and began to massage Dave's member. Dave moaned.

"Dirk what are y-you doing?" he asked.

"Go a little faster and harder," said Dirk in response. Dave obediently followed Dirk's orders. After a little while like that Dirk felt himself reaching his climax. He took over for Dave and right before he came he aimed for Dave's face. "Open your mouth," said Dirk right before he came all over Dave's face and mouth. Dave tried to jump back in surprised but was blocked by wall. "You look good like that," said Dirk wiping a bit of his come off his cheek. He put his fingers into Dave's mouth. Dave sucked it clean. Dirk got up and Dave was surprised to see that Dirk was still hard. Dirk held his member in front of Dave's face.

"No," said Dave, "I'm not going that." Dirk leaned down and whispered in Dave's ear.

"Won't you? Please? Just open your mouth and suck," he said. Dave shivered and almost involuntarily opened his mouth. Dirk eased his member into Dave's mouth since he was much bigger than John. Dave kept gagging but Dirk steadily made Dave take his whole length. Dirk looked down at Dave who had all his older brother's member in his mouth and come all over his face. "Wow Dave," said Dirk, "You look so hot." He began his rentless attack against Dave's face. He gripped Dave's hair painfully and held Dave against the wall while he humped his mouth fast and roughly. Dave gagged and tried to push his brother way but his strength failed him. He made some noises trying to get Dirk to let up. "Just try and suck," said Dirk encouragingly. Dave attempted to keep up with Dirk but found his nearly impossible. Spit dribbled down his chin and his eyes began to look misty from shock, pain or lust Dirk didn't know. Tears were streaming down Dave's face but Dirk just found them to be a bigger turn on. "You're not even trying," complained Dirk, "I would come faster if you tried a little harder." Dave attempted to suck harder but Dirk was just too fast and rough for the inexperienced youth. Dirk decided to torture his brother for another 5 minutes before moving on to something a little more fun. After the five minutes were up Dirk pulled his member out of Dave's mouth. By this time Dave had given up on sucking or resisting and was slumped up against the wall. Dave made a low moan when Dirk's member left and a thin stream of spit connected the two before it broke. Dirk wiped up the spit was dribbling out of Dave's mouth.

"Dirk," said Dave in a raspy voice. 'Fuck he sounds so hot like that,' thought Dirk. "Can I get a glass of water?" asked Dave. Dirk smirked.

"Yeah," he said gently, "Go ahead and rest on your bed and I'll get you some water." Dave nodded. Dirk put away he still throbbing member and went to the kitchen. He found a cup among all the crap the two put in the kitchen and filled it up with water from the tap. He grinned and put in some powder and mixed it up. He walked back into Dave's room. Dave was lying in his bed with a blank look on his face. When he heard Dirk walk into the room, however, he sat up. He flinched a little and rubbed his temples like he had a headache. "Sorry about that lil bro," said Dirk handing Dave the cup. Dave glared at Dirk and grabbed the cup of water. He downed the water in one gulp.

"W-Why," said Dave almost as if he was testing his voice, "did you do that?" Dirk shrugged and sat down next to Dave.

"Couldn't help myself I guess," he said.

"That isn't an answer!" accused Dave. Dirk smiled and kissed Dave's forehead. Dave flinched but didn't pull away.

"Go to sleep," he said, "I'll check up on you in an hour." Dave hesitated than nodded. He laid back down and Dirk threw the blanket over Dave. He left the room and closed to the door. He walked to his room smirking. The drug would take effect in an hour. That's when the real fun would begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Dirk was flipping through his magazine when he heard a crash from Dave's room. He grinned slightly and put down his magazine. 'Time to start the show,' he thought. He walked to Dave's room and knocked. "Hey lil bro," he shouted, "is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah," Dave answer weakly. Dirk had to bit his lip not to laugh. When he composed himself he opened the door. Dave was laying on the middle of the floor trying to get up.

"Hey lil bro what happened?" exclaimed Dirk rushing to Dave's side to help him up. Dave weakly batted Dirk away.

"Nothing," he said, "I-I just fell."

"Let me help you up," Dirk said grabbing onto Dave's arm and pulling him up.

"Wha?" said Dave struggling, "I-I'm fine!"

"Hey," said Dirk trying to get the youth on his feet, "Stop struggling! Stand up properly!" Dave was like a struggling dead weight. Dirk took a step back and Dave accidentally pushed him. Together the crashed on the ground. Dirk landed sitting against the bed and Dave landed on top of him. Dirk could feel Dave's raging hard on. He grin wickedly. 'The drug has taken effect,' he thought. Dave tried to get off but his arms were too weak. He ended up just sliding against Dirk groin region. Dave shivered and moaned. "What's this I feel?" asked Dirk taking Dave's chin in his hands and tilting it up towards his face. Dave's face was flushed and he had a misty, lustful look in his eyes. Dave looked away.

"I-I don't know," he exclaimed blushing.

"Mmm," said Dirk caressing Dave's cheek, "I should help you with that." Dave weakly try to push Dirk off.

"N-No," he said nervously, "I'm okay! Really. I can do it by myself." Dirk chuckled and kissed Dave's neck. Dave shuddered.

"But this is so much more fun," said Dirk seductively, "Don't you agree." He bit down lightly on Dave's neck than licked the stop he bit. Dave made a whimpering sound. 'How cute,' thought Dirk. He played with the bottom of his brothers t-shirt before sticking on hand underneath it. He squeeze Dave's hip before lightly tracing the skin to Dave's nipples. Dave squirmed and bit his lip. Suddenly Dirk pinched Dave's nipple and tweaked it. Dave gasped.

"Dirk," he said breathlessly. Dirk stuck his under hand underneath Dave shirt and started pinching both nipples. "Mhmm," moaned Dave. He put his arm over his mouth trying to muffle his moans. Dirk chuckled.

"Don't do that," he said into Dave's ear, "I want to hear you moan." Dirk felt Dave's nipples harden even more when he said that. He smirked and took off Dave's shirt. He picked Dave up and put him on the bed before straddling him. His brother looked up at him with innocent blue eyes. 'Gosh I want to defiling him,' Dirk thought. He leaned down and sucked Dave's nipples. Dave let out a surprise groan.

"D-dirk please," moaned Dave unable to suppress his desires. The drug had caused him to be hypersensitive and super horny. Dirk pulled back and leaned over Dave so that his face was right over Dave's.

"Please what?" Dirk asked, "I won't know what you want until you ask for it clearly." Dave blushed and looked away.

"P-please t-touch me," whispered Dave.

"Where?" asked Dirk playing dumb. Dave blushed harder and used his hands to cover his face,

"D-down there," he whispered.

"I can't hear you when you whisper that like," said Dirk, "Tell me what you want again."

"T-touch me," stuttered Dave, "p-please touch me d-down there." Dirk smirked and traveled down to Dave's groin region.

"Your wish is my command," Dirk said unbuttoning Dave's pants. He pulled out Dave's pulsating member. Just touching it caused Dave to tense up. Dirk chuckled and licked the length of Dave's member. Dave gasped and grabbed the sheets. "I want to hear you scream," said Dirk before he expertly took in Dave's whole length. Dave cried out and arched his back. Dirk began to bob his head up and down and used his tongue to tease Dave. He sucked on Dave's member tasting his brothers pre-come. Dave let out a low moan. Dirk started to play with Dave's balls.

"D-dirk," gasped Dave, "I'm coming!" Dirk swallowed Dave's come and licked Dave's member clean. It was still hard due to the effects of the drug. Dirk went up and kissed Dave giving him a taste of his own come.

"Didn't that feel good," purred Dirk into Dave's ears. Dave shuddered and nodded. "Now it's your turn to make me feel good," said Dirk stripping. He quickly removed his clothes and grabbed the bottle of lube from his pocket. Dave sat up.

"W-What do you want?" he asked apprehensively. Dirk grinned and climb back on the bed. He gave his brother a peck on the lips before pushing him down.

"Don't worry," said Dirk, "I'll take care of you."

**I know it's pretty short but this is all I have for now. Next chapter will be great for all you Dirk x Dave fans out there. Sorry there was still no sex in this chapter (its getting pretty redundant with three blow jobs in a row but its called foreplay!) Thank you for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to upload! I have been watching a lot of Sadstruck youtube videos and I end up wanting to cry instead of writing smut tee hee! But here it is! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Dave looked up with wide, scared eyes at his older brother. Dirk chuckled and stroked Dave's cheek.

"Don't look like that," he said, "you're hurting my feelings." Dave bit his lip and looked away. Dirk licked Dave's neck and relished the feeling of Dave shuddering underneath him. He suck on Dave's neck.

"N-No," said Dave making a feeble attempt to push the heavier boy off. "No marks," he said firmly. Dirk sighed.

"But I want to mark you," he said seductively. He sucked Dave's nipple. "I want the world to know you're mine," said Dirk sucking Dave's chest. Unknown to Dave, Dirk had already left plenty of hickys all over Dave's chest. Dave whimpered and shook his head. Dirk sighed. "Fine," he said, "No more marks." He kissed Dave's chest traveling lower and lower until he reached Dave's groin area. He nibbled one of Dave's balls and then picked Dave up.

"N-No," moaned Dave, "This position is embarrassing." Dave's member was dangling over his own chest and Dirk's face was level with Dave's butt.

"I'm glad," said Dirk before licking Dave's butt hole.

"A-ah!" gasped Dave, "No! No! Stop!" Dirk continued to lick the sensitive area. Dave tried struggling but his body wasn't paying attention to his commands. "Nnn," moaned Dave, "Dirk please stop." Dirk smirked and laid the boy back down.

"Now," he said crawling back to Dave's face, "You say one thing but your body says another." He grabbed Dave's hard, throbbing member. Dave gasped in surprise. "Truth is you like this," said Dirk in a low voice. He nibbled at Dave's ear. "Don't you?" he asked.

"Nooo," moaned Dave. Dirk chuckled and started jerking Dave off slowly in a teasing way.

"We could stay like this all night," said Dirk, "Or you could tell me the truth. How does it feel?" Dave looked away blushing red. He covered his face.

"Nnn... feels..." murmured Dave.

"I can't hear you," said Dirk. He squeezed Dave's member a little harder and rub it a little faster. Dave gasped and bit his lip, still covering his face.

"It feels good," he whispered. Dirk began rubbing Dave's member even faster. Dave now involuntarily bucked against Dirk's hand.

"Good boy," said Dirk teasingly. He nibbled on Dave's ear earning a low moan. Dirk began paying full attention to jerking Dave off.

"Nnn I-I'm coming," moaned Dave.

"Come in my hand," whispered Dirk in Dave's ear. Dave shuddered and came all over Dirk's hand and his own stomach. Dave collapsed on his bed panting. Dirk chuckled at how cute his brother was and leaned down and kissed him. His flicked his tongue inside of Dave's mouth mingling the two's spit together. He swirled his tongue and sucked Dave's lips before pulling back. Dave had a misty seductive look to his eyes and his face was red. "You're so sexy," Dirk said before kissing him again. Dave eagerly welcomed Dirk's lip. The hand with Dave's come on it traveled down to Dave's butt. He smeared the come over Dave's opening.

"A-Ah!" gasped Dave breaking off the kiss, "W-Where do you think you're touching?!"

"Just relax," said Dirk soothingly. He gently probed Dave's interest with his finger before thrusting it in.

"!" Dave gripped Dirk's arm. "No," he moaned trying to get away, "S-stop! It feels weird! This is disgusting!" Dirk shushed his little brother.

"It'll feel good," he promised, "John always feels good when you do this to him doesn't he?" The thought seemed to reassure Dave. Suddenly he gasped.

"John! John would kill me if he saw this. What am I doing?!" cried Dave struggling to get away. The drug, however, was working excellently and had cut his strength in half. Not that Dirk really needed help to hold his brother down.

"Shh," Dirk whispered in Dave's ear, "John will never know." Before Dave could say anything Dirk stuck in a second finger.

"Ugnnn!" grunted Dave in surprise. Dirk waited a second to let Dave get used to it before slowly thrusting his finger in and out. With every little movement Dave would let out little moans to show his pleasure. Dirk kissed Dave again. He gently nibbled on Dave's neck leaving red marks on the pale skin. Dave shivered with pleasure. Dirk wanted to get in Dave and he wanted to do it now but he knew that Dave wasn't ready yet. 'One more finger,' Dirk thought. Despite what he was doing Dirk still considered Dave his precious little brother and he didn't want to rush and hurt him. Rather he wanted to take it slow, drag it out, and make Dave feel good and most importantly wanting more. Deciding Dave was used to two fingers Dirk decided to try three. It had some resistance but went in never left. "Dirk," moaned Dave. 'Fuck this,' thought Dirk. He got up and pulled his fingers out. Dave moaned in response to the absence of the fingers. He half sat up. "Dirk?" he asked. Dirk grabbed the lube and applied it generously to his member. Dave watch with confusion written all over his face.

"Lie down on your back," instructed Dirk. Dave willingly did what Dirk said, still confused. Dirk grabbed Dave's legs and opened them. Dave blushed but didn't put up any resistance. "This might hurt at first, little dude," said Dirk applying more lube to his hands and smearing it on Dave's arse hole. All of a sudden everything went click in Dave's head.

"No," he said trying to close his legs but was prevented by Dirk's body. "It won't fit Dirk!" Dave said desperately. He tried to push his brother off but couldn't. Dirk lined up his member.

"Get ready," he said before thrusting his member in.

"AHHHH! IT HURTS!" screamed Dave, "TAKE IT OUT!" Dirk shushed Dave.

"It's only 3 inches in," he said. Dave tried to shove Dirk off.

"Take it out! Take it out! It hurts!" groaned Dave. Tears started to well up in his eyes. Dirk leaned over and kissed Dave. "Mmmm!" murmured Dave stifled by his older brother's lips. Dirk pulled back until only the tip was left in Dave and gently thrusted forward this time managing to get 4 inches in Dave. Dirk repeated this process until all of his member was inside Dave. Tears were streaming down Dave's face and he had given up on asking Dirk to take it out.

"There," Dirk said gently, "It's all in. Tell me when you think its okay for me to move."

"It'll never be okay," muttered Dave indignantly. Dirk laugh.

"It will I promise," he said giving Dave another peck on the cheek. After a few moments Dave looked the other way.

"I-I think it'll be okay... if you move now," said Dave the last part of his sentence fading away. Normally Dirk would tease Dave but he was too impatient. He slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. Every time he would thrust back in Dave with gasp. He started out at a slow almost teasing pace before he started to move faster and faster. "A-ahh! Ahh! Nnggh!" gasped Dave. Dirk grabbed Dave's member and started jerking him off again at the pace Dirk was thrusting into Dave. It wasn't long before Dave came again. Dirk chuckled.

"You already came three times," Dirk said kissing Dave's neck.

"It's nngh not my fa- Ahh! -ult!" panted Dave.

"You're right," chuckled Dirk, "It's mine." Dirk increased his speed and started to do his brother a little roughly.

"AAHH! Dirk," cried out Dave, "Good! It's Ahh! so good." Dirk groaned and felt himself start to climb towards his climax.

"I'm going to be coming soon," he told Dave. Dave nodded.

"Me toooo," he moaned. Dirk increased the speed. "I'm co-coming!" cried out Dave driving Dirk over the edge. He grabbed Dave's hips and held them in place as he came deep inside Dave. Dave shivered as he released the last of his load and felt Dirk come inside of him. Dirk held Dave there until his member stopped throbbing and grew flaccid. He slowly pulled out of Dave earning one last moan. Dave collapsed into his sheets. His eyes grew heavy.

"You should go take a shower," said Dirk. Dave swatted Dirk away.

"I don't want to," murmured Dave, "I'm too tired." Dirk chuckled softly at his little kid brother. 'So cute,' he thought kissing Dave's forehead. He used Dave's sheets to clean off most of the mess on the two.

"We're going to sleep in my room," Dirk told Dave. He picked his little brother up princess style. He laughed softly. 'I think the last time I did this was when Dave was 10' he thought. He walked to his room and set Dave down on the bed. Dave had already fallen fast asleep. 'Maybe I overdid it a little,' thought Dirk. He switched off the lights and climb into bed. He grabbed the sheets and threw it over the two of them. He settled down and was about to fall asleep when Dave rolled over and snuggled up against Dirk. Dirk smiled fondly and stroked his brother's hair. "Good night lil bro," he said softly, "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took me so long! I lost inspiration but I found it again while shipping Harry Potter (of all things XD) anyways I'm going to warn you NO smut is in this chapter BUT! but it's still a REALLY important chapter to read! REEEEAAALLLY important annnnyways I highly (like god tier high) suggest you listen to River Flows In You by Yiruma while you read this. It's an instrumental so don't be alarmed when it doesn't have words. Seriously put it on replay and listen to it while you read. YOU WON'T GET (in my opinion) THE FULL EFFECT Unless you do that. But anyways please read and review and as always thank you for sticking with it this far. It means a lot. **

Dirk woke up suddenly. He vaguely recognized his room and was about to get up when he felt a warm weight on his right arm. He looked and saw a naked Dave sleeping soundlessly. A jolt of panic shot through Dirk. 'Shit,' he thought, 'I didn't. I couldn't.' However he knew he did. All those years of resisting temptation was suddenly broken by jealously and his libido. He groaned. 'What have I done?' he asked himself, 'Jeez Dave is going to kill me. No he's going to kill both of us.' John flickered through Dirk's mind and he felt a pang of guilt. He looked down at his cute little brother sleeping snuggled against him. 'I'm going to have to tell him to forget all of this,' he thought. Dave shifted in his arms so Dirk closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Nngh..." moaned Dave as he got up, "Ow... Bastard you were too rough." Dave sat there for a moment before kissing Dirk on the forehead and getting out of the bed. When Dirk heard Dave fall to the ground he had to resist the urge to get up and help Dave. Only when he heard the door shut did he allow himself to sit up. He touched the place where Dave kissed.

"Shit," murmured Dirk as he put his head in his hands, "What have I done?"

-Dave's point of view-

Dave shifted in his sleep before slowly waking up. He felt like crap. His hips hurt. No his whole body hurt. He was suddenly aware that he was curled up next to something warm. He looked and saw his brother and suddenly memories of last night activities hit him. He felt his face flush as he started to get up.

"Nngh..." he said trying to keep in his moans of pain, "Ow... He looked at his sleeping brother. "Bastard you were too rough," he said blushing. He watch his brother sleep for a little while. He knew he should feel bad. He knew he should worry about what he would tell John, if he would tell John. But... but right now, he just wanted to watch his older brother sleep. He smiled softly as his studied his brother face. He hesitantly leaned forward and kissed Dirk's forehead before getting out of the bed. 'I should go take a shower,' he thought. He slowly got up. 'Ow ow ow ow,' he thought before testing his legs. They gave out and Dave crashed to the floor. He glanced at his brother who was still peacefully sleeping. 'Good,' he thought. He didn't know how he was supposed to react to Dirk. He got up and hobbled to the shower. He turned on the bath planning to take a good, long hot bath to relax his muscles and hopefully take away some of the pain. He sighed and lower himself slowly into the bath water. Only then did he allow himself to think of John. 'Fuck,' he thought, 'What am I going to tell John?' He pictured John's innocent face and felt a pang in his heart. He loved John that much was clear. He loved John to the ends of the Earth but... Yesterday's hot scene flashed through Dave's mind. His face grew hot. 'He was actually,' he thought, 'Surprisingly gentle...'

-A hour and some change later-

Dave walked out the bathroom wrapped up in a towel. He had just seen himself in the bathroom mirror and noticed that Dirk left hicky's everywhere. His mind was racing trying to think a single thing he could wear that would not look ridiculous in the blazing heat. He scurried quickly into his room and locked the door. 'Stupid Dirk!' he thought, 'What were you thinking?!' He looked in the mirror and let his towel fall. He had hickys up and down his chest especially around his nipples, which were sore from Dirk pinching and biting them. He blushed. 'I look so indecent,' he thought. He tilted his chin up and look at the hickys on his neck. He had 2 on his right side and one on his left. 'What am I going to do?' he panicked internally.

"Ah fuck it," he muttered and put on a t-shirt. He put on boxers and pants before looking back in the mirror. He saw about 5 hickys the shirt didn't hide. 'I hope John doesn't come over,' he thought before walking out of the room. He took a deep breath before opening the door. "Bro?" he yelled out. He noticed how his voice sounded worn out like he had been shouting all night. His face grew red. 'Not shouting but moaning,' he thought his face growing redder.

"Yeah Dave?" asked Dirk popping his head into the hallway. Dave noticed Dirk stop to take in the sight of Dave standing in the middle of the hallway blushing like a virgin with hickys peeking out of his shirt. Dave awkwardly tucked a piece of hair behind his ear as once again last nights activities ran through his mind. He opened his mouth to say something when the door bell rang. "Coming!" yelled Dirk.

"No it's fine," yelled John, "I'm letting myself in! Pardon the intrusion." Dave felt all the blood drain from his face. He locked eyes with Dirk. Dirk quickly looked away but not before Dave could see concern, anger, jealously, panic and love all mixed in those sharp blue eyes. "Hey what are you guys doing in the hallway?" asked John innocently. He looked concerned at Dave. "Are those bug bites?" he asked walking over.

"Ah... uh," said Dave trying to cover them up with his hands. He backed up away from John.

"Stop moving," said John grabbing Dave's wrist and forcing his hands away from his neck. Dave felt like someone had stabbed him when he saw John's face go from being concerned to angry and then to sad.

"John..." he said softly.

"Who was it?" John said cutting Dave off, "Was it Tracy from the supermarket? Or worse it was Jane? Rose?" John grabbed Dave's shirt a shoved him against the wall. "Who?!" he shouted tears forming at his eyes. Dave shook his head and glanced at where Dirk was but he was gone. Dave looked back at John.

"It was Dirk," he said quietly cutting off John's hysterics. John looked at Dave slack-jawed.

"Who?" he managed to squeak out.

"Dirk," Dave said louder. "It was Dirk. Dirk. Dirk! DIRK!" shouted Dave causing John flinched back. Dave hesitantly looked at John. He was scared. Scared of what he would see. Scared of how John would react. John's face was completely blank with shock. "John..." started Dave reaching out for his love. John flinched back from the hand.

"No," he said quietly. It was obvious he was trying to keep from crying. "Don't... Don't touch me," said John looking at Dave. Dave felt as though he was being stabbed in the heart when he saw the pain deep in his lover's eyes.

"John..." whispered Dave, "Please no. Please don't shut me out." He reached for John again but John backed away and shook his head.

"No..." he whispered backing away, "I'm sorry Dave. I'm sorry..." Dave felt sick to his stomach. He lunged for John and grabbed his shoulders holding John in place.

"No. John look at me. John please look at me," Dave said desperately. John closed his eyes and shook his head. Tears had started to roll down his face.

"I can't," John kept repeating. Dave felt the tears break free and fall freely down his own face.

"No," Dave whispered before pulling John into a hug. "John I can't lose you again!" he shouted his voice cracking. John closed his fist before taking a deep breath and shoving Dave away.

"But," he said, "I've already lost you."


	8. Chapter 8

Dirk walked to the balcony of the apartment to see Dave leaning against the railing staring off into the distance.

"Hey," Dirk said quietly to the back of Dave. Dave made no motion that he heard him. Dirk stood in silence until he couldn't bear it anymore. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I messed up." Dirk wasn't even sure Dave had heard him until Dave buried his head in his hands.

"Why?" he asked his voice trembling, "I don't understand why. You're my brother... How did things end up this way?" Dirk stood there awkwardly for a couple of moments. He knew why he did what he did but he didn't want voice his feelings. It was one thing to confess and think you will be rejected, it was a completely different thing to confess and know you will be rejected. "Dirk," whispered Dave, "Please. You owe me an explanation. You owe me something." Dirk cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Forget the whole thing happened," said Dirk. Dave started a little and acted like he was about to look at Dirk but changed his mind. "Is what I wanted to say. It's what I meant to say since the moment I woke up," said Dirk, "But now it's too late."

"What the hell?" said Dave, "Is that supposed to be an explanation?" Dave let out a dry laugh. "What the hell is that?" he said before putting his head back in his hands. "What the hell?" he muttered, "Is that supposed to make me happy? Was that supposed to ever make anything better?"

"I'm sorry," started Dirk.

"You think I would have wanted that?" shouted Dave turning around to face Dirk. His eyes were blood-shot from crying so much; even now tears were streaming down his face. He walked up angrily to Dirk and slapped him across the face. "W-What the hell?!" Dave shouted his voice unsteady. Dirk looked at Dave in shock rubbing his stinging cheek. Dave had never hit him before. "Why do things you don't want to remember?! S-stupid! If you just wanted to forget you should have never touched me in the first place!" shouted Dave pounding Dirk chest. Dirk engulf Dave in a hug to try to calm the younger boy down. "Let go of me," shouted Dave trying to push away.

"I'm sorry," Dirk whispered in Dave's ear, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Dave. I love you." Dave sobbed when Dirk finally confessed his feelings for his younger brother.

"I hate you," sobbed Dave.

"I love you," repeated Dirk.

"I hate you. I hate you. I ha-," Dave was suddenly cut off when Dirk kissed him. Dirk pulled back and looked at Dave with a pained expression.

"Please don't say that," Dirk said, "Please." He gripped Dave's shoulders and put his head on Dave's left shoulder. "Cuss me out, hit me, do whatever you want to me just please don't say you hate me," Dirk said gripping Dave's shoulders harder, "Anything but that." Dave choked down a sob and limply hugged Dirk.

"I'm sorry Dirk," whispered Dave. A shot of pain went through Dirk's heart.

"Please don't say that," said Dirk, "It's me who should be sorry."

"No," corrected Dave, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry because-." Dirk felt a jolt of alarm go through his body as he realized what Dave was about to say.

"No," said Dirk shoving Dave back and looking him straight in the eyes. "Don't say it," Dirk said. Dave flinched but looked steadily back in Dirk's eyes.

"I'm sorry Dirk," whispered Dave, "I can't re-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" shouted Dirk his eyes wild with pain and desperation.

"I can't return your feelings," finished Dave. Dave closed his eyes not wanting to see the pain on his brothers face. "I'm sorry," he whispered tears starting to fall down his face again. Dirk hugged Dave tightly.

"Please don't say anything more," begged Dirk. Dave made no motion to return the hug. He just stood there limply.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"No," moaned Dirk.

"I'm sorry," Dave whispered.

"Please no," said Dirk his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry," repeated Dave, "I'm in love with John."


	9. Chapter 9

John looked up at the crumbling apartment buildings in front of him. 'How the hell did I end up on this side of town?' he thought. He fearfully looked over his shoulders. 'Shit I better just go inside,' he thought scurrying inside the building. He flip open his phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah?" answered a gruff voice.

"Hey Gamzee. I'm here," said John.

"Alright be right down," said Gamzee hanging up before John could answer back. John sighed and put his phone in his pocket before looking around. John normally didn't hang out with the aggressive and violent troll but nobody was available and right now John really didn't want to be alone. Whenever John had a free moment his thoughts would automatically go to Dave. John shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around. 'Geez,' he thought, 'Gamzee lives in a pig sty.' The smell of stale cigarette smoke and cheap perfume hung in the air. There were various stains in the carpet and walls and every now and then a bug would scurry by. John was tempted to wait for Gamzee outside when he saw mouse run over his foot but when he thought what side of town he was on he knew he would be safer inside. "Gamzee where are you?" muttered John looking back at his phone.

"Hey John," shouted Gamzee announcing his arrival. John shoved his phone back in his pocket and smiled relieved.

"Hey Gamzee," he said giving a friendly wave. Gamzee walked up and petted John's head.

"Did you have anything planned?" asked Gamzee. John thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Just thought we could do whatever you wanted," John said.

"Whatever?" asked Gamzee with a mischievous smirk. John smiled and lightly punched Gamzee's arm.

"You know what I mean," he said. Gamzee's eyes flickered with annoyance but he smiled never less.

"I have a little business in the 801 district if you don't mind coming along with me," said Gamzee. John hesitated. 'My dad always told me to stay out of the 801 district,' he thought, 'He said it's where the gays meet to hook up.' John looked up at Gamzee's expecting face. 'Eh,' he thought, 'Just once should be fine.'

"Yeah let's go," said John smiling up at Gamzee. Gamzee snickered.

"When you stare at me with those innocent eyes I feel like you're almost seducing me," he said smirking at John.

"Eh?!" exclaimed John blushing, "N-no! I'm not I promise!" Gamzee laughed and shoved John's face.

"Whatever dude," he laughed walking outside. John trotted after Gamzee.

-Later-

"H-Hey," gasped John, "W-wait up Gamzee." Gamzee paused and casted a glance over his shoulder.

"Geez," snorted Gamzee turning around, "You're way out of shape."

"Not," gasped John in between breaths, "true... You're... just... really... fast." Gamzee snorted.

"Okay whatever dude," he said, "We're almost to the building. Just push on a little longer." John nodded and walked next to Gamzee trying his best to keep up. Gamzee stopped in front of a love hotel and looked at John. "You wait out here," he said before walking away.

"Okay," said John looking around for a place to sit. Gamzee paused and looked back at John.

"And try not to emit those sexy 'fuck me now' pheromones you've been giving out all night," Gamzee said. John flushed red.

"I have not been emitting pheromones!" he exclaimed indignantly. Gamzee snickered.

"Sure," he said before walking into the hotel. John crossed his arms indignantly like a little kid. 'Stupid Gamzee,' he thought, 'Why did I even choose to hang out with him. I should have just stayed home and made Betty Crocker ca- No, never mind Gamzee is still better than Betty Crocker.'

-30 minutes later-

John took out his phone and checked the time. 'He sure has been in there for a while,' he thought. John got up from the sidewalk and looked into the hotel lobby but saw no one except for the receptionist. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey boy," said a gruff voice, "Looks like you got stood up." John looked at a sleazy looking older man and instinctively backed up from him.

"Oh no," John said, "I'm here with a friend not a date." When he saw the older man's eyes light up, John mentally kicked himself. 'I should have told him my date said they would be here in a couple of minutes,' he thought. The older man took a couple of steps towards John.

"Why not ditch your friend and have some fun with me," he said. John backed up and realized his back was now against a wall.

"Eh heh no, no I'm fine," said John nervously, "My friend would kill me if I left." John glanced at the hotel lobby doors. 'Gamzee!' he mentally pleaded, 'Please show up NOW!'

"Well they aren't here now are they?" asked the older man closing the gap between the two. John squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get as far away from the old man as possible. "HEY!" the older man yelled and John felt his presence leave. John opened his to see Gamzee sling the older man away. Gamzee stalked over to John and roughly grabbed John's hair. He kissed John forcibly and shoved his tongue into John mouth.

"Nngh!" exclaimed John as Gamzee sucked on John's tongue and French kissed him. He pulled away and a thin stream of spit connected the two tongues then broke. Gamzee glanced over in the direction of the older man.

"He's mine," he growled. The older man held up his hands in a disarming position.

"S-sorry," he said, "I thought he was with a friend."

"If you understand, than scram," barked Gamzee. The older man nodded vigorously and ran off. John reached up and tried to get Gamzee to let go of his hair.

"Gamzee..." started John. Gamzee slammed John's head into the wall. John saw stars and whimpered.

"I told you to be careful," Gamzee scolded his friend. John opened his mouth to correct Gamzee but decided it wouldn't be smart to talk back to him. Gamzee let go of John's head and walked away from him. John stood where Gamzee left him rubbing the forming bump on his head. 'Should I follow him?' wondered John. Gamzee stopped and looked back at John. "C'mon," he said holding out his hand, "I got money to go see a movie." John smiled and nodded.

"Let's go," he said taking Gamzee's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Woooow! Chapter 10! I honestly never knew if I was going to get this far BUT I did :) I'd like to take this time to thank THREE (3) special fans! First I want to thank Kira-Lime Orijima and FFF! Kira almost every time I update a chapter I can count on an uplifting review from you and FFF even if you are just a guest (you should totally get an account) you still take the trouble to keep updated with my story! And GoinCrazyFangirl You have been since the very beginning the main driving force that keeps me inspired in this story and you were my very first friend on FanFiction! Thank you to everyone for your support and please keep reading and reviewing! It means ALOT to me!**

"Well that movie sucked," complained Gamzee.

"What?!" exclaimed John, "I thought it was awesome."

"Yeah," said Gamzee, "You would. Let me remind you of your terrible taste in movies." John snorted.

"At least all of my favorite movies have titles that are under 10 words long," he shot back.

"Hey it's not my problem," said Gamzee. John smiled.

"Do you want to head over to my house?" asked John, "My dad texted me while we were in the movie and told me he wasn't going to be home until late tomorrow so you could spend the night also." Gamzee snickered.

"Are you hitting on me?" asked Gamzee.

"What?" exclaimed John flustered, "No! No! I just thought it would be easier for you to sleep over at my house instead of going home!" Gamzee laughed.

"I was teasing you," he said, "Chill." John calmed down.

"Meanie," he said.

"Honk," replied Gamzee.

-Later at John's house-

"So what do you want to do?" asked John taking off his shoes.

"Fuck," said Gamzee bending over to take off his shoes. John laughed.

"What do you really want to do?" ask John.

"Hmm I dunno," said Gamzee walking over to the couch and sitting down. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Ah!" exclaimed John, "Gamzee could you please not smoke inside the house?"

"Hmm," grunted Gamzee lighting up a cigarette. John walked over and grabbed the cigarette from Gamzee.

"I said don't smoke!" exclaimed John. Gamzee scowled at John. John had enough time to think 'Crap' before Gamzee punched John with enough force to knock him to the ground. Gamzee bent over and picked up his cigarette from John's hand.

"I smoke where I want to. Got that?" Growled Gamzee as he collapse back on the couch. John picked himself up. "I said got it?" said Gamzee in a sharper tone.

"Y-yeah," answered John before standing up, "S-sorry."

"Don't sweat it," said Gamzee, "Why don't we just watch a movie?" John nodded and looked at his movies.

"I don't know what you like Gamzee," said John, "Help me pick out a movie." Gamzee sighed and walked over the movies. He put his arm around John's shoulders and drew in a long breath from his cigarette.

"I have no idea what any of these movies are about," said Gamzee.

"Then pick one from its cover," suggested John, "We can always change the movie if we don't like it." Gamzee nodded and picked out some random movie.

"Here ya go," said Gamzee. He gave John a quick peck on the cheek before walking over to the kitchen. John sighed. 'I really wish he would stop messing around like that,' he thought before putting in the DVD. John settled down on the couch and was skipping to the main menu when Gamzee walked back in the living room cigarette-less. He jumped over the back of the couch and sat down next to John. He scooted closer and grabbed John's chin. He turned John's face to his own. "Let's make out," he said. John jumped back.

"N-no I don't think that's a good idea Gamzee," said John. Gamzee pushed John down and straddled him.

"C'mon," said Gamzee wrapping a hand around John's neck, "I know of all sorts of ways to make you feel good." He tightened his hand around John's neck.

"Nngh," gasped John, "Gamzee... can't breathe..." John clawed at Gamzee's hand trying to get it to budge. As the hand got tighter a wave of panic crashed over John.

"Gamzee," choked out John. John started thrashing around but to no avail. "Please Gamzee," John rasped. Gamzee coolly looked down at John who was turning an alarming shade of red. Suddenly he busted out laughing and let go of John's neck. John took several big gasps of air before sputtering, "What the hell Gamzee?!"

"What man," he said, "I was only messing around." Tears starting to spring to John's eyes.

"That wasn't funny," he said rubbing his neck, "I was seriously scared Gamzee." Gamzee scoffed.

"Stop being such a stick in the mud," he said.

"Ga-," John started. He was interrupted when Gamzee punched John sending him sprawling on the ground. John heard his glasses clatter on the ground a few feet away but was not able to grab them before Gamzee kicked John in the gut. John gasped trying to get the air back into his lungs.

"Shut up," growled Gamzee, "God you're so annoying." John moved to get his glasses. 'Once he gets out his anger he will be fine,' thought John, 'He always is.' Gamzee kicked John again.

"Please Gamzee," whimpered John.

"So... Honking... Annoying," Gamzee said in between each kick. John moved into the fetal position to try to protect himself. Gamzee sighed and fell back down on the couch. Unsure of whether it was safe to move, John stayed in his fetal position. "Come here," said Gamzee patting the seat next to him. John nodded and slowly crawled towards Gamzee's voice.

"I'm not quite sure where you are," John said, "I-I can't see without my glasses." Gamzee grabbed John and picked him up by the armpits.

"I'm right here," he said putting John on his lap so John was straddling Gamzee. Gamzee grabbed John's head and forced it down to where his face was. He kissed John roughly.

"No Gamzee I do-" gasped John pulling back. He was interrupted when Gamzee grabbed John's hair and kissed him again. "Nngh!" moaned John trying to struggle away from Gamzee. John bit Gamzee's lip drawing blood. Gamzee pushed back and tentatively touched his lip. When he saw the blood he punch John.

"Bastard," snarled Gamzee. John glanced at Gamzee's blurry figure. Gamzee punched John again and pushed him to the ground.

"I'm sorry Gamzee," John said quickly putting his hands up in a defensive position. Gamzee straddled John and started pounding his fist into any John.

"Bastard," Gamzee growled, "This will teach you!" John whimpered and tried to block the blows as best he can. After a solid punch to John's left eye Gamzee got up. John lay motionless on the ground, afraid any movement would ignite the temperamental troll's anger. "I'm going to take a shower," said Gamzee. John nodded weakly.

"I'll lay out some clothes for you," John coughed. When Gamzee left and the shower turned on, John braved getting on his hands and knee's to search for his glasses. When John found them he was relieved to find no scratches or cracks on the lens. John got up and put his glasses on. He limped upstairs and got a change of clothes out for Gamzee. He knocked the bathroom door. "Gamzee the clothes are right outside the door," he yelled out wincing in pain. Gamzee grunted in response. John limped into his room and collapsed on his bed. Tears started to stream down John's face. 'I want to see Dave,' he thought, 'He would make me feel better.' John buried his face in his pillow. The stinging pain reminded him of why he didn't ever hang out with Gamzee alone. Even though everyone assured John Gamzee had anger management issues and that Gamzee lashing out was not his fault, John couldn't help but feel guilty. 'I must be doing something to make him angry in the first place,' thought John. Gamzee was like a wild bull. Anything could set him off but you never know what it was that did. John chuckled softly as he remembered the first time Gamzee beat John he had to get Dirk to keep Dave from fighting with Gamzee. John sobbed. 'I want to see Dave,' he thought crying into his pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

**So lately all I've been doing is writing. When I can't write I think about my stories. It's a good life. Please read and review!**

John looked up at the apartment buildings in front of him. 'How did I end up here?' he asked himself. He knew he wanted to see Dave then he decided to talk a walk. He looked back up. He guessed his legs just brought him here. Dave's apartment building. And Dirk's. John felt as though someone twisted a knife in his heart. He didn't want to see Dirk at the moment. He didn't know how to face him. John was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice call out from behind him.

"John? Is that you John?" asked the voice. John hesitated and turned around. Dave and Dirk were standing behind him. Judging from the popcorn container in Dirk's hands, they were coming back from a movie. John winced at the thought. "John!" exclaimed Dave, "I'm so happ-" Dave's happy face quickly faded to concern when he saw the bruises from Gamzee's beating. "What happened to you?" asked Dave concerned. He ran over to John. John felt his heart beat faster and he breath shorten. 'He's so close,' thought John tentatively reaching out. "John?" asked Dave. John gently touched Dave's cheek. 'He's real,' though John before busting out crying. "Ah! John?" exclaimed Dave. John wrapped his arms around Dave. "John?" asked Dave softly.

"Just hug me you idiot," sobbed John. Dave hugged John tightly. John winced in pain "Too tight," he gasped. Dave pulled back.

"You injuries!" he exclaimed, "C'mon let's go inside." Dave firmly grabbed John's hand and pulled him along before John could protest. "You coming Dirk?" shouted out Dave.

"Right behind you little dude," answered Dirk. John glanced back at Dirk but couldn't get a good look at him. John couldn't help but wonder how Dirk was feeling seeing Dave hold hands with John.

-In the apartment-

"Here's the first aid kit," said Dirk handing Dave the kit, "I'm going to be in my room if you need me." Dave nodded.

"Thanks Bro," said Dave. John couldn't help but notice that Dave wouldn't make eye contact with Dirk. Dirk nodded coolly and went into his room. Dave glanced over to where Dirk disappeared and a flash of emotion John couldn't quite describe crossed across his face. Was it regret? Love? John crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. His heart was hurting. "Let's go to my room," said Dave. John nodded and followed Dave to his room. Dave climbed on the bed and patted the spot in front of him to motion for John sit. John climbed slowly on the bed and sat down in front of him. Dave opened the kit and started to take care of the wounds. "You never told me what happened," reminded Dave.

"I-I hung out with Gamzee today," said John softly,

"What!?" demanded Dave, "Didn't I tell you never to hang out with alone!?" John flinched and instinctively put his arms up in a defensive position.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," John said quickly. Dave sighed and gently grabbed John's arms.

"Hey," he said softly, "I'm not mad. Sorry I raised my voice." Dave gently pulled John's arms away from his face. "Hey open your eyes," he said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you so please look at me." John slowly calmed down and hesitantly opened his eyes. He tentatively raised his eyes to meet Dave's.

"I-I can't see your eyes with your shades on," John said softly. Dave chuckled and removed his shades. He looked at John with his intoxicating blue eyes.

"Better?" He asked gently brushing some hair out of John's face. John blushed and nodded. Dave smiled and went back to cleaning the wounds. After he finished with his face he asked, "Is there anymore wounds?" John nodded.

"He kicked me a lot but I don't think there is anything you can do to those wounds," John said. Dave's eyes flickered with rage and he bit his lip.

"You know Gamzee is violent, especially around you," said Dave, "I wish I knew why." John shrugged.

"I'm probably just doing something wrong," John said holding his legs and putting his head on his knees. He smiled sadly. "That's all I ever do, right?" he said. He put his forehead on his knees so he wouldn't have to look at Dave. He closed his eyes to keep tears from spilling out. "After all, Gamzee wouldn't hit me if I didn't do something wrong," John said slowly trying to keep from crying. He added in a softer voice, "You wouldn't have cheated on me."

"John," said Dave putting his hand on John's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," sniffled John, "I don't want your pity."

"John Egbert you look at me right now," said Dave in a stern voice. John hesitated then looked up at Dave's beautiful blue eyes. Dave shifted closer to John and cupped John's chin in his hands. "You are the most naïve, kind, forgiving and amazing individual I have ever met. You never do anything wrong. Everyone else is doing something wrong. Especially me," said Dave. He leaned in and gently kissed John. "I love you," he said kissing him again, "Even though I know I can never deserve you." Dave gently kissed John's neck. John shivered.

"That's not true," said John. He wrapped his arms around Dave. "I'm cheap," said John. Dave chuckled.

"You shouldn't be," he said kissing John. John felt his heart beat faster and kissed Dave back. Dave licked John's lip before backing up slightly. "I want to say I'm sorry," Dave said, "That thing that happened between Dirk and I... It was an accident. I'm really so-" John cut Dave off with a kiss.

"It's okay," John said with a small smile. He gently stroked Dave's cheek. "You finally told me you love me," said John, "I forgive you." Dave smiled and kissed John again.

"You know," he said, "It was less than a day that we were apart but it felt like years. I thought I was going to go crazy." John blushed.

"You weren't the only one," said John, "Promise me one thing though... Please never cheat on me again. I-I don't think I could handle it again." Dave nodded eagerly.

"I promise," he said. John smiled and hugged Dave tightly.

"Dave," John said shyly.

"Yeah?" asked Dave.

"Tell me you love me," John said, "and then make love to me."


	12. Chapter 12

"Your injuries," protested Dave, "I don't want to hurt you." John shook his head.

"They are fine," he promised, "Please Dave. Please." John looked at him pleadingly. Dave pushed the first aid kit off the bed. It crashed to the floor. Dave pushed John down and started kissing John. He licked John's lips before forcing his tongue in John's mouth. "Nngh," John moaned. He hugged Dave relishing in the warmth. Dave broke John's kissed and looked down meaningfully at John.

"I love you," he said softly before kissing him again.

"I love you too," John said around Dave's lips. Dave went lower and started peppering kisses on John's neck. He nipped lightly at John's neck. "Nnn," murmured John. Dave played with the bottom of John's shirt before sticking his hand in. John shivered. "You're hand is so cold," he whispered.

"You're just hot," murmured Dave back. Dave lifted himself a little and stripped off John's shirt. "Oh shit," Dave said looking down at his boyfriends bruised and battered body. He glared down at the bruises. "I'm going to kill Gamzee," he growled. John lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Dave.

"Do it later," said John dragging Dave back down. John sucked on Dave's tongue before nipping Dave's lip. "Pay attention," scolded John. Dave chuckled.

"Sorry," he said licking John's neck.

"Nngh," shivered John. Dave traveled lower to John's left nipple. He sucked it and tweaked the right one with his hand. "No," moaned John, "N-Not there." Dave grinned darkly at John.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked his voice husky, "I mean look how hard you've gotten down here." Dave groped John's member.

"Ah!" gasped John, "Nnngh..." Dave unbuttoned John's pants teasingly. "D-Dave hurry," moaned John.

"Do I hear a please?" asked Dave wickedly.

"Nngh," groaned John in frustration, "P-please h-hurry Dave." Dave smiled with satisfaction and took off John's pants. Dave took a second to appreciate the sight of John in only his boxers with a raging hard-on and a sexy, alluring look to his face. Dave noticed that John's glasses were starting to fog up so he took them off and placed them on a nearby surface. Dave gently nipped the outside of John's underwear where John's member was.

"Look how soaked your underwear has already gotten," tsked Dave, "I've barely even touched you." John blushed and covered his face.

"I-its because it's you who is touching me," said John. Dave blushed.

"Yeah I felt that right there in my groin region," said Dave. John blushed and looked at Dave from in-between his fingers. Dave stripped John's underwear off and started jerking John off. "A-ahhh," moaned John arching his back in pleasure.

"Tell me what you want John," said Dave, "I won't know unless you tell me." John blushed.

"F-Faster," moaned John. Dave chuckled and complied with John's request. Dave lowered his head and gently sucked on one of John's balls. John gasped.

"N-not there," he groaned, "I-If you do that, I-I'll definitely do something weird." Dave raised his eyebrows.

"Good," he snickered licking John's shaft. John trembled and called out Dave's name before coming all over Dave's face. Dave sat up and was about to wipe it off when John stopped him.

"I-I'll do it," John said blushing. John put his arms around Dave, straddling him, and started licking his cum off of Dave's face. Dave grabbed John's hips and started to grind against him. John blushed when he felt how hard Dave was. John pushed Dave down. "I-I'll make you feel good this time," he promised Dave. Dave looked slightly alarmed but aroused by the notion. After, John licked the rest of the cum of off Dave's face, he spared no time stripping Dave down. John grabbed Dave's member and started jerking him off.

"Ah," gasped Dave. John felt himself grow more excited. He licked Dave's shaft like it was a lollipop. "Ngh," groaned Dave clenching at the sheets. John made sure there was plenty of saliva on Dave's member before sucking on his own fingers. John reached back and gently thrusted a finger in himself. John felt his face flush and a flash of pleasure went through him. Dave watch in amazement as John begin to finger himself. "You're so hot," whispered Dave tucking a piece of hair behind John's ear.

"Nngh," moaned John. He added another finger in and shuddered. "Nnn," he groaned. Dave reached forward and started to jerk John off. "A-ah n-no Dave," moaned John, "D-don't touch there." Dave chuckled.

"You say one thing but your body is saying another," Dave said. John moaned. He couldn't wait any longer to put Dave inside himself. John slipped out his fingers.

"Hhnn," he moaned. He grabbed Dave's member and lifted himself. He lined himself up with Dave's member and tried to lower himself onto it. It slipped up past John's butthole. John groaned in frustration and tried again. After a couple more failures John said frustrated, "Why won't it go in?"

"I swear if you're teasing me John," Dave started.

"Nnn," groaned John, "It won't go in!"

"You probably haven't stretched yourself out enough," said Dave, "You ne-"

"No," said John looking at Dave, "I want you in me now!" Dave sighed covering his face.

"Shit," he said.

"Dave?" asked John.

"I swear your trying to tease me on purpose," said Dave flipping John onto his hands and knees.

"Eh?" exclaimed John, "No! Dave I'm going to do it!"

"I can't wait," said Dave lining up his member. He thrusted in quickly.

"Ahhh!" cried out John. Dave bit his lip and pulled out before thrusting in again making John take more of his length every time he did.

"Ah! Ah!" moaned John. Dave gave one more thrust and John had Dave's whole length in him.

"It's all the way in," said Dave, "Is it okay if I move?" John glanced at Dave over his shoulders and nodded. Dave grabbed John's hips and started thrusting in and out.

"Nnngh! Feels good..." moaned John, "H-harder." Dave happily complied. John felt pleasure start to build up in his groin region. "I want..." John gasped, "I want to see Dave's face..."

"I want to see your face too," groaned Dave. He thrusted his whole length in John before twisting John around.

"Nngh," gasped John, "N-not while your inside." Dave kissed John.

"Too late," he murmured. John wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and kissed Dave back. Dave thrusted harder and faster.

"I-I'm about to come," groaned John.

"Me too," said Dave. Dave groaned and shoved his member in John before unloading deep inside John. John shuddered when he felt the hot spray of Dave's come inside of him and came all over his own stomach.

"A-ahhh," sighed John before falling limply on the bed. Dave pulled his flaccid member from John earning on last groan. Dave leaned down and kissed John on the forehead. John smiled and held him close. Even though Dave didn't say anything John could feel all the love in his kiss.

-Dirk's point of view-

Dirk leaned against the wall. He was going to go in to see if John and Dave wanted something to eat or drink but heard the two having sex. He fought back his tears. 'Strider's don't cry. Strider's don't cry. Strider's don't cry,' he thought. He grabbed his shirt right over his heart. 'It hurts,' he thought, 'It hurts.' He put his other hand over his eyes and slid down the wall. Tears trickled down his face.

"God I'm so pathetic," he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this was waaaay overdue! I just couldn't decide how to carry on the plot! I wrote the second half of this while I was SUPER tired so sorry if it's crappy! Also, I'm looking a good Beta that excels in grammar and spelling. Also, they need to be good with sentence flow and okay (or like) gay smut! So if anyone knows anyone willing please tell me! Anyways, thank you in advance for reading and reviewing!**

Gamzee changed into the clothes John had left outside of the bathroom. He was surprised that they fit somewhat well. He looked in the mirror. 'What the motherfucking hell?' he thought, 'These are definitely Dave's.' Gamzee took some satisfaction in noting that the clothes bordered on being too small. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey John," he shouted. He waited for a response but found none. "John?" he shouted again. There once again was no response. Gamzee searched the house for John until he finally gave up and called him. 'Where is this motherfucker?' he wondered. He felt himself get angry again but tried to contain it the best he could. He hated when he hurt his friends.

"H-hello? Gamzee?" asked John meekly.

"Where the fuck are you?" asked Gamzee.

"Ah," said John, "I uh went for a walk."

"Well get the fuck back here motherfucker," ordered Gamzee.

"Y-yes," answered John, "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone.

-Later-

"About time you got home motherfucker," said Gamzee. He glanced at Dave. "Hey," he said. Dave clenched his fist in anger.

"Hey Gamzee," he said in a controlled voice. John glanced at Dave with pleading eyes. 'Please don't create any trouble,' he thought. Dave looked at John and sighed in frustration. He kicked off his shoes. John took off his shoes and glanced at the time.

"It's about 1 in the morning. Why aren't you asleep?" asked John.

"I was waiting for you to get home," answered Gamzee, "I was afraid something had happened to you." John smiled.

"Well I'm safe and sound," he assured Gamzee.

"Next time you're going to fuck and leave me in your house alone tell me would ya?" asked Gamzee. John turned red.

"Ah," he said unable to think of something to say, "O-okay." Gamzee looked over at Dave and chuckled. He could tell from Dave's body language that the hipster wanted nothing to do with him. Gamzee reached over and ruffled John's hair.

"I just get worried," said Gamzee gently enjoying the look of distaste on Dave's face. John smiled and nodded.

"Sorry," he said.

"Now get to sleep," said Gamzee, "Dave and I are going to have a talk." Gamzee grinned over at Dave. "I can just tell he's dying to have a conversation," Gamzee purred. Dave scoffed and crossed his arms. John hesitated for a second.

"But-" John started to protest.

"Now," said Gamzee harshly. John flinched and nodded before scurrying upstairs.

"What do you want?" demanded Dave flatly. Gamzee tsked.

"So quick to get to the point," said Gamzee sitting down on the couch, "Relax a little. Here have a fag." Gamzee extended a cigarette in Dave's direction. Dave shook his head.

"I don't smoke," Dave said.

"Now that's a pity," said Gamzee lighting the cigarette. He looked at Dave who was still standing up. "Sit," he said. Dave hesitated for a moment than sat down on the opposite side of Gamzee.

"What do you want," Dave demanded again. Gamzee chuckled and leaned back on the couch putting his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"Really?" he asked, "I can't have a conversation with you?" Dave stared silently back as if he waited for Gamzee to stop messing around and get to the point of things. "Tsk," said Gamzee, "And here I was hoping to have a bit more fun with this." Dave stared at Gamzee. "I just want to be friends Dave," said Gamzee flashing a grin at the blonde boy, "Is that too much to ask for?"

"When you beat the crap out of my boyfriend, yes," answered Dave angrily. Gamzee chuckled.

"Hey you're the reason why he came crawling to me," said Gamzee. He took his feet off the coffee table and leaned forward. He snuffed the cigarette out. Dave eyes flashed with anger.

"How much did he tell you?" Dave demanded.

"Nothing," smiled Gamzee smugly, "You just did. I was simply guessing." Dave glared at Gamzee. "You know," said Gamzee, "I have no idea why you hate me so much," said Gamzee.

"You seriously want to go there?" asked Dave, "Did you not see John when he walked into the house?! He's covered in bruises." Gamzee shrugged.

"Sorry," he said grinning, "I like to see his face withering in pain. It cute." Dave's face contorted with anger.

"You bastard!" he growled jumping up. Gamzee smiled up at Dave.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked. Dave's hands clenched into a fist. "You know, when John needed someone to lean against the most where were you?" asked Gamzee getting up. He felt some satisfaction in noticing that he had to look down, even if it was only a little, at Dave. "Oh yeah nowhere to be found! Meanwhile John was clinging to me!"

"Shut up!" shouted Dave launching himself at Gamzee.

"No! No! Stop!" shouted John emerging from his hiding spot. "Don't hurt each other!" pleaded John a little to late. Dave had already thrown the first punch. Gamzee had punched Dave back right before John squeezed himself between the two.

"Get out-of-the-way," demanded Gamzee.

"Yeah, John, move so I can beat the crap out of this guy," said Dave.

"No!" exclaimed John, "You are not fighting in my house!"

"So we can fight outside of your house?" asked Gamzee.

"No! You can't fight at all," John said.

"Tell him that," said Gamzee motioning to Dave, "He threw the first punch."

"I don't care," said John, "Gamzee I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Gamzee blinked a couple of times in surprise.

"What?" he demanded.

"I-I'm sorry," said John. Gamzee scoffed.

"Classic," he said, "Choose the boyfriend over the friend. Whatever." He looked at Dave who had a smug look on his face. Gamzee felt his anger start to build. Gamzee pushed past John and stalked to the door. He could hear John trotting after him. He bent down and put on his shoes before going outside. When John followed him outside Gamzee turned around and muttered, "What?" He could feel his anger starting to reach dangerous levels and he wanted to just get away from the innocent looking boy before he snapped. John took a couple of steps forward before getting on his tiptoes and planting a light kiss on Gamzee's cheek. Gamzee could feel his anger start to fade.

"Goodnight and sorry," said John looking sheepish, "But he's my boyfriend, you know?" Gamzee sighed and ruffled John's hair.

"Yeah goodnight," he said before walking away.


	14. Chapter 14

"See you later," said John giving Dave a kiss.

"Yeah," said Dave giving John a smile, "See ya." He walked out of the door and John watched him walk down the street until he couldn't see him anymore. He sighed happily. 'I'm so glad we made up,' he thought before walking upstairs to clean up his room. Once he finished washing and drying his sheets he collapsed on his bed. He felt sore all over but his hips and back felt especially sore. He rolled over and closed his eyes. Fatigue took over and he fell asleep quickly.

"John?" yelled out a voice. John woke up groggily and checked the time. He had been asleep for three hours. "John you home?" shouted the voice,

"Yeah dad," shouted John back, "I'm in my room." John yawned and got up. He put his glasses on before walking over to the mirror. He brushed his hair and noticed that he looked like crap. His bruises had darkened in color. 'How am I supposed to explain this to my dad?' he thought.

"John?" asked his dad as he walked in.

"Hey dad," said John smiling at his dad. 'Here we go,' he thought.

"John!," exclaimed his dad shock evident on his face, "What happened?!"

"It's nothing Dad," started John.

"Of course it's something!" exclaimed John's dad.

"I was just messing around and fell," said John. He didn't want his dad to know that he was hanging out with Gamzee. His dad gave him a skeptical look. "Really," laughed John, "Down the stairs I went." His dad hesitated for a moment than sighed.

"Be more careful in the future," he said. John nodded.

"Of course Dad," he said. His dad walked out of the room and John let out a sigh of relief. He didn't think his dad believed him but at least he wasn't hounding John for answers. John's phone vibrated letting him know that he received a text.

_"Let's hang out,"_ the text read. It was from Gamzee.

"It's probably best if we don't," answered John.

_"I'm headed to your house now,"_ replied Gamzee. John felt a jolt of panic go through him. He couldn't let his dad see Gamzee. John's Dad firmly believed that Gamzee was a bad influence and that John should have nothing to do with him.

_"No don't,"_ replied John, _"Stay where you are. I'll be there after I take a shower."_ John felt guilty for letting Gamzee win. He considered calling Dave and asking for him to go with John but quickly decided not to. He didn't want the two boys to fight. He wondered why Gamzee was being so aggressive to hang out. 'He's never done this before,' thought John, 'I wonder why now.'

_"K,"_ replied Gamzee.

-Later-

John walked inside McDonald's and quickly spotted Gamzee in the corner of the store. He walked over.

"Hey," he said before sitting down.

"'Bout time motherfucker," slurred Gamzee. John stared in shock.

"Are you drunk?" asked John. For the first time John noticed Gamzee was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and his eyes were blood-shot.

"No," slurred Gamzee, "I'm just a little buzzed." John looked skeptically at Gamzee.

"What did you do after you left my house?" asked John.

"Drink and had sex," slurred Gamzee. John bit his lip. "Let's go drink some more," slurred Gamzee getting up. He stumbled a couple steps before almost falling over. John jumped up and supported Gamzee.

"No," he said firmly, "We're going to your house."

"But-," started Gamzee.

"No buts," said John firmly.

"Fine," said Gamzee sounding like a little kid. John was surprised when he gave in. Normally protesting usually were met with fists. He sighed with relief and helped Gamzee home. Once they were outside Gamzee's apartment door John let go of Gamzee.

"Alright," said John firmly, "Go inside, drink some water and go to sleep." Gamzee laughed as he unlocked the door. He swung it open and grabbed John by the wrist.

"Why do you sound like your leaving?" he asked. John pulled back against the iron grip Gamzee had on his wrist.

"Because I am," John said. Gamzee laughed again and pulled John inside.

"No you're not silly," laughed Gamzee as he shut and locked the door. John felt a flutter of panic. Gamzee lived in a small, one room apartment which was pretty bare except for a bed and a small kitchen area.

"Gam-," started John but he was quickly shut up when Gamzee kissed John. John stared at Gamzee in shock for a moment before struggling against the unwanted kiss. "Let me go," John managed to gasp.

"Don't wanna," said Gamzee putting his arms around John's waist. John pushed against Gamzee's shoulder with force.

"Let go of me!" exclaimed John. He felt Gamzee's hard member rub against his. John shivered feeling nauseous. 'How is he still hard even after all the alcohol he drank?' John thought. He suddenly saw the anger build up in Gamzee's eyes but it was already too late to do anything. Gamzee threw John against the wall with surprising strength. John could see stars cloud his vision. Gamzee knelt down in front of John.

"Look at what you made me do," he said reaching forward to pet John's head. John flinched from Gamzee's hand. He felt tears start to well up in the corners of his eyes. Gamzee frowned. "It's your own fault," he said, "If you would just stop struggling I wouldn't hurt you." He reached to pet John's head again. John closed his eyes but let Gamzee gently stroke his head. Tears were streaming down his face. 'I knew it,' he thought, 'It is my fault. Gamzee hitting me, it is my fault. Everything... It's all my fault.' Gamzee leaned forward and gently kissed John. A sob racked through John.

"No..." he cried, "Gamzee please no." Gamzee ignored John's pleas and picked John up. He turned walked over to the bed and tossed John down. "Please Gamzee please," cried John. Gamzee took off John's glasses and put them underneath the bed so they wouldn't get stepped on. John covered his eyes and started crying harder. Gamzee climbed on top of John and gently kissed his neck.

"John... John... John..." he murmured softly over and over. John cried harder in response. He knew there was no point in struggling. Gamzee would get his way one form or another. Gamzee sucked John's neck earning a slight shiver. Gamzee slipped his hands underneath John's shirt. John gasped at the cold hands that were groping him. Gamzee took off John's shirt and looked down at the skinny pale body before tracing circles around John's chest with his tongue. John bit his lip trying to keep from responding. Tears were still falling from his eyes. Gamzee suddenly bit down on John's left nipple causing John to gasp.

"Gamzee no," cried John. He suddenly remembered his phone. If only somehow he could get his cell phone and call Dave... The sound of his pants zipper suddenly brought John back to focus. "Gamzee! No!" pleaded John. Gamzee didn't respond but simply took off John's pants. Gamzee threw them off the bed and John heard his phone land with a thunk on the ground. New tears formed in his eyes. He didn't want this. "Please," said John his words sounding choked. Gamzee removed John's boxers and took off his own clothes. John tried struggling again but a punch to the side of his head convinced John otherwise. Gamzee flipped John over so he was on his hands and knees.

"Sorry," he said, "This might hurt." John's eyes grew wide.

"What are y-," John started. He was cut off by Gamzee attempting to thrust his whole length in John. "Ahh!" cried out John. Tears fell down his face. "It hurts! Gamzee! Take it out!" he cried. Gamzee responded by thrusting more of his length in John. John collapsed to his elbows. Gamzee grunted as he pulled out and thrusted back in. John gripped the bed sheets. "Ahh!," he cried out. Once Gamzee had loosened John enough to take his whole length in one thrust he began pounding John. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Gam-zee!" cried out John every time Gamzee thrusted back in. John gripped the sheets harder. He could feel the familiar build up of pressure despite himself. "No," he sobbed. Gamzee started to thrust in John faster and rougher. "Ahhh!" yelled out John coming on the sheets. John collapsed on the bed. If Gamzee wasn't holding John by the hips he would be lying down on the bed. Gamzee thrusted in a couple more times before burying his member deep in John and came inside. Gamzee let out a deep moan. John groaned and came again when he felt Gamzee's hot seed fill him up. John felt tears drip down his face. Gamzee pulled out of John and let go of his hips. John closed his eyes and rolled on his side. He started silently sobbing. He felt Gamzee settled next to him. Spooning against John, he gently ran his fingers through John's hair. John kept sobbing. Gamzee didn't say anything but kept gently petting John's head. Eventually John's sobs subsided and his breathing lengthened out. Gamzee settled his own head on a pillow and, still spooning John, drifted off to sleep.

**Not my best smut scene sorry! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing Gamzee noticed when he woke up was that there was something warm snuggled up against him. Gamzee sat up rubbing his eyes. His head hurt like hell. He couldn't remember much from the other day. It was swirl of alcohol, men and woman. Gamzee lazily looked down and froze when he saw the person who was in his bed. 'John?!' thought Gamzee in a panic. No... No he couldn't have. Their sticky, naked bodies said otherwise. Gamzee covered his mouth with his hand. 'No no no,' he thought, 'Not John. Not John!' He bit his lip. He had made a vow with himself that no matter how much he wanted, and he _wanted_ to, he would never have sex with John. Gamzee slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake John up. He put on some fresh clothes and left a note for John before leaving the room. He casted one last look at John before closing the door softly. Gamzee shoved his hands in his pockets and walked into the night. He turned the corner towards the park. Gamzee knew he could lose his temper easily with John but... John was special to Gamzee. He never wanted to defile him. Gamzee felt his rage build up and boil over.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted punching a wall. He barely registered the pain of the bricks cutting up his knuckles. He was glad that it was now night out so no one could see him. 'What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?' thought Gamzee over and over. Gamzee walked until he reached the park and sat down on a bench. He stared lifelessly ahead. 'My only friend..." he thought, 'Oh geez. What have I done?' He put his hands over his eyes and gritted his teeth. Tears threatened to break loose but Gamzee held them back with sheer will. "I'm so sorry," murmured Gamzee

-Meanwhile-

John stirred. The first thing he noticed was the sharp pain in his hips and back. 'I feel like I've been ran over by truck,' he thought. He opened his eyes slowly and then shot up.

"Ow!" gasped John collapsing back down onto the bed. 'Where am I?' thought John. Suddenly everything came rushing back. He and Gamzee... "Oh no," murmured John. He thought about Dave and then busted into tears. "Dave," sobbed John, "Dave. Dave. I'm so sorry Dave." He curled into a ball. His body rocked with tears. "Dave," sobbed John. After a half hour of sobbing John felt his tears run dry. He stared blankly ahead. 'I can't see anything,' he realized, 'Where are my glasses?' He tried to get again but the sharp pain in his hips convinced him otherwise. "Gamzee?" called out John suddenly realizing that the only thing missing from Gamzee's room was Gamzee himself. Silence greeted him. Convinced he couldn't get up on his own he just laid there. After about an hour the door rattled and Gamzee walked in.

"John?" asked Gamzee.

"I can't move," John called back. Gamzee walked over to the bed.

"I was kind of hoping you would be gone by now," said Gamzee chuckling awkwardly. John flashed a half-smile.

"I would be but I can't get up," he said softly. Gamzee nodded.

"Sorry," he said gathering John in his arms, "Did you want to go take a bath?" John nodded.

"A hot one," he said softly. He looked up at Gamzee and noticed that the troll wasn't wearing any make-up and his eyes were red and puffy. John bit his lip and looked away. Gamzee set John down gently in the bath tub and turned on the hot water. "It's cold," said John shivering.

"Give it a second," said Gamzee. He put his hand underneath the flow of water and when it was hot he plugged in the bathtub. John stared at the water as it slowly filled up the bath tub.

"Were you crying," said John softly. Gamzee gently petted John's head.

"Yeah," he said barely audible above the water.

"Why?" asked John bluntly. Gamzee flinched.

"I..." started Gamzee his voice trailing off. John looked up at Gamzee waiting for him to continue what he was going to say. Gamzee stayed quiet. John didn't ask again as Gamzee washed John's body. After he was bathed and clothed Gamzee put John on the couch. "Still can't stand?" asked Gamzee. John nodded.

"It's hurt a lot," he said softly. Gamzee winced.

"Sorry," he said. John looked away.

"W-Why?" John asked his voice cracking. He gave a soft sob before covering his face with his hands. "I-I didn't want that," sobbed John. Gamzee stared awkwardly at John.

"I'm scum," said Gamzee, "I should just go kill myself or something. I-I... John, I love you." John looked up at Gamzee in shock.

"You what?" asked John. Gamzee looked away.

"I love you," he repeated, "But I... I did this too you." John remained silent with shock. Gamzee gathered John's hands in his. "John," he said his voice cracking, "Please..." He knelt down in front of him. "Please don't hate me. You don't even have to respond to my feelings. Just please don't hate me. You're all I have." Gamzee looked meaningfully in John's eyes. His eyes were watery with tears. "Don't leave me," Gamzee pleaded. John looked down at Gamzee. He felt his heart twist. At that moment he knew he had to choose. 'I can't have them both,' he thought, 'Dave and Gamzee I can't have them both.' John leaned down and wrapped his arms around Gamzee.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm not leaving you." John willed back his tears. 'I'm sorry Dave,' thought John, 'I'm so sorry.'


End file.
